A computing device may include a plurality of user interface components. For example, the computing device may include a display to produce images viewable by a user. The computing device may include a mouse, a keyboard, a touchscreen, or the like to allow the user provide input. The computing device may also include a speaker, a headphone jack, or the like to produce audio that can be heard by the user. The user may listen to various types of audio with the computer, such as music, sound associated with a video, the voice of another person (e.g., a voice transmitted in real time over a network), or the like. In some examples, the computing device may be a desktop computer, an all-in-one computer, a mobile device (e.g., a notebook, a tablet, a mobile phone, etc.), or the like.